1. Field
This application relates generally to fiber optics, and more particularly to a system and method of dynamic range alignment tolerant optical coupling for fiber optic communications.
2. Background
In the current implementations, the input radiation from an optical source may not collimated as input into a fiber optic fiber(s). Typically, the radiation from the source may be focused using a lens. In both of these cases very precise alignment may be required to provide the maximum number of photons into the channel in the fiber optic core. Even if the cable is aligned properly, the attenuation of the optical energy received at the fiber cable core (opening) may be greater than 77 dB, The consequence of this poor reception is that the receiver may have to work very hard against the noise, jitter and poor dynamic range to extract the signal. Another major disadvantage of the current implementations is that the transmitter may operate at a very high power level to provide minimum detectable signal at the receiver.